


Assertive

by x_ziv07



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_ziv07/pseuds/x_ziv07
Summary: It was her fault for provoking her. And maybe Tomoe shouldn't have told Saya that she allowed to do whatever she wanted for her birthday. That was probably her first mistake.Something a little spicy for Saya's birthday.





	Assertive

Really, Tomoe didn’t know what got into Saya all of a sudden, the fervor in the way that she slanted her lips over Tomoe’s was quickly making her body feel like jelly.

But there was one thing that she could confirm as an absolute fact, as concrete of a fact as that the earth was round, not flat, the sky was blue, and the leaves on the trees outside of her house were very much a verdant green color.

Saya, Tomoe decided, was extremely good at kissing.

Which initially came as a surprise to Tomoe, seeing that she was the first person that Saya had ever dated and vice versa.

And from her current position, back pinned against the couch in Tomoe’s living room and Saya pressing her lips against her skin with a ferocity that the taller girl didn’t know existed in the brunette, it was really all that Tomoe could process.

“Saya—” Tomoe bit back a gasp.

Saya moved to under her jawline, humming, and by the way Tomoe could feel the curve of Saya’s lips on her throat, she was smiling too. The little brat.

“Tomoe,” Saya nearly growled and the heat lighting up Tomoe’s face blazed even hotter. Saya bit into her exposed neck—Tomoe couldn’t stop the ragged moan escaping her lips—pulled away, and blew, the cool air in stark contrast of her flaming skin made Tomoe jump, raising a wave of goosebumps on her skin from head to toe.

Well, okay. Maybe she did know why.

She had planned out a surprise for Saya for her birthday in conjunction with her family, who, bless their hearts, agreed to take Saya out for most of the day and allow Saya to spend the rest of the evening with Tomoe. Ako had already left the house—after gleefully giving Saya her birthday wishes and a combined gift from the rest of Roselia: an arrangement of homemade cookies and pastries—to go to Rinko’s house for another late-night gaming session and a sleepover. Tomoe recalled Tsugumi mentioning how Sayo-san started to frequent Hazawa Cafe on the weekends to practice baking and Lisa-san was quite the esteemed pastry chef herself.

Tomoe had also very boldly told Saya that she could do whatever she wanted for the rest of the night. Anything, Tomoe intoned, that Saya wanted and was in Tomoe’s power to fulfill as part as the whole “birthday girl” rights.

Probably her first mistake.

After a day at the amusement park with her family, all Saya originally wanted to do was something more relaxed to unwind down with. And while Tomoe was perfectly content with Saya curled up at her side on the couch as they slowly went through the backlog of anime and TV shows that Saya hadn’t gotten the chance to finish herself—Jun and Sana were usually the ones that hogged the television regularly in the Yamabuki household—Tomoe just had the terribly mischievous urge to spice things up.

Probably her second mistake.

Tomoe’s arm was already wrapped securely around Saya’s waist, so Tomoe took it a step further to brazenly slide her hand to Saya’s side and _squeeze_ , eliciting a surprised yelp from the brunette. Saya spun around, eyes wide because she knew that Tomoe knew that particular place was her weak spot. “Tomoe?! Wait!” She didn’t have the chance to finish because Tomoe’s hands were already sending her into a fit of laughter.

Tomoe did have the intention to stop once she had her fill. Honestly. But there was one thing that she had forgotten before she decided to let up.

How absurdly strong Saya was.

Working at the bakery all her life did wonders to Saya’s overall physique, but it also made her deceptively strong.

In an instant, Tomoe was flipped on her back, heart hammering an erratic beat in her chest. She swallowed, peering up. Saya was looming over her, breathing hard and shaking slightly as an aftereffect of her laughing fit, and Tomoe had the audacity to feel a little bit of pride at the sight. But Saya’s eyes were dark and smoldering with an intensity that was not unlike the way they were after finishing a live.

The brunette blew up into the air and shook her head to sweep her bangs away from her eyes. Tomoe opened her mouth to say something but all that came out of the back of her throat was something akin to a strangled gasp. Really, it should be a crime to look so attractive and beautiful at the same time.

The sound didn’t escape Saya’s attention however. If anything, all it did was to cause the smirk on her face to grow even larger like a Cheshire cat. Saya leaned forward, lips dangerously close to Tomoe’s ear. “Hm?” Tomoe could feel a hand atop of her collared button-up shirt, sliding from the top of her sternum, over the swell of her breasts, and languidly over her abdomen. “What’s wrong, Tomoe? Cat got your tongue?”

Then the hand pressed firmly into the side of her waist, the sensation instantly breaking all form of Tomoe’s focus. Tomoe sharply let out a breath, arching her back off the couch. Saya was _really_ enjoying this.

Though truth be told, Tomoe was quite enjoying it too.

Saya dove back down to capture her lips. They parted again. Tomoe, too out of breath, to string together coherent sentences. The most Tomoe could splutter out was a ragged “Saya—” before she was muffled instantly with another nearly bruising kiss, lungs searing from the lack of oxygen that Saya kept stealing away.

A low chuckle. “Oops.” Saya murmured, hardly apologetic. A hand tangled in crimson tresses, another leaving trails of fire up and down her stomach. “Guess it's just me.”

Tomoe flushed heavily, gasping. It was both her misfortune and blessing that Saya was such a terrible tease. Saya was making it incredibly hard to decide on which she preferred more.

The wandering hand rested atop of her stomach and popped open a button. Then two. Saya smirked. Okay, sure. Maybe Tomoe was enjoying it more than she thought.

As much as she liked it, Tomoe still needed time to _breath._ “H-hold up, S-Saya. Wait. Just g-gimme a minute.”

Blue eyes darkened dangerously. Fingers, feather-light, slipped between where her shirt exposed skin and danced above her navel. Tomoe sharply sucked in a breath and shivered despite herself.

She could feel a bead of sweat dripping down for her forehead when Saya's grin turned feral, like a predator toying with her prey.

“‘Wait?’” Saya echoed, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. Tomoe could feel the curl of her lips on the underside of her jaw, breath hot and moist. “I'm not waiting. You said that I could do whatever I wanted.”

Ah, yes. Tomoe vaguely remembered amidst her haze. She may have said that. Truly, Tomoe couldn’t figure out if that was a blunder on her part.

“So, I want this.” Saya leaned in again, “I want you. _Now._ ” She punctuated with a flick of her tongue on her throat and a tug of her hair.

Tomoe groaned. The heat pooling in her abdomen all but ignited, but her head was too muddled to think straight.

Suddenly, there a faint but very distinct _click_ that made Saya freeze, though the sound didn’t immediately register in Tomoe’s mind, still intoxicated by the invasive scent of vanilla beans and sweet honey.

Saya, however, abruptly pulled back, but not without pecking Tomoe once more on the lips. Tomoe greedily gulped down the air, inhaling deep to sate her screaming lungs. She looked at Saya, confused at the impish glint in her eyes as the brunette sat back up. If Tomoe was being completely honest with herself, which she always was, maybe she even felt a little disappointed at the all-too-sudden change of mood.

“Saya—”

The front door burst open with a _bang_ , startling Tomoe out of her skin, and Ako scampered into the living room.

“Sorry, Onee-chan, Saya-chan! I forgot _—uwaahhh!?_ ”

Oh _god._

Tomoe sprang up, elbows propping up her upper body. Tomoe’s body burned with a different kind of heat so hot that it felt like she was going to combust from the inside out. Meanwhile, Saya gave Ako a disarming smile. Her hair was slightly disheveled, but her posture was all prim and proper as if nothing had happened between her and Tomoe just a few scant moments ago. “Oh, hey Ako! What’s up?”

Tomoe’s eyes snapped to Ako, who was staring at her and Saya wide-eyed. Tomoe’s mouth gaped open, trying desperately find something, _anything_ , to say. But the thousand and one words clogged in her throat in their rush to escape and Tomoe choked on them. While Saya somehow managed to magically fix herself, Tomoe was still on the couch in a clearly scandalous position, hair wild and unkempt and shirt riding up her stomach.

If there really was a god out there, then Tomoe wished that some sort of higher power could make the earth swallow her up right now.

“Oh! A-ah! I, uh,” Ako sidled closer to the wall, eyes frantically darting left and right. Tomoe squirmed. “Rin-Rin and I were going to play a co-op game together and, um, I forgot my controller...” Then she made a mad dash to her room, not even bothering to remove her shoes.

In most other situations, Tomoe’s big sister instinct would have kicked into gear to scold her little sister for her manners— _don’t slam the door!_ or _don’t forget to take off your shoes when you come inside!_ —but neither of those situations occurred often enough in her everyday life for Tomoe to say it out of reflex. Regardless, Tomoe was quickly succumbing to the overwhelming urge to just blurt something out in spectacularly poor attempt to save face. But Saya flashed her a dangerous smile and Tomoe’s jaw automatically clicked shut like a bear trap snapping at empty air.

Ako, arms full of snacks, her gaming headset, and purple controller, returned in an instant. “So, I’ll get going now… I, uh, wasn’t interrupting anything, was I?” Ako asked, feet shifting back and forth nervously.

“No, not at all,” Saya grinned and gestured to the TV, which was about to switch to the next show that was on queue. Tomoe had forgotten all about it. “We were just watching some things I wanted to catch up on.”

“Oh…” Ako raised her eyebrows and looked at her older sister— _pleasepleaseplease don’t look at me like that—_ as if she was looking for some sort of affirmation. Tomoe awkwardly cleared her throat to avoid her gaze.

“Ah, Tomoe? She was just trying to get a little more comfortable,” Saya supplied when Ako didn’t seem to budge. She flashed Tomoe that same smile that sent shivers down her spine. “Isn’t that right?”

“Y-yeah!?” Tomoe sputtered. “I’m just peachy! Y-you go on and have fun at Rinko’s house, okay?”

No matter what happened, Tomoe always somehow found herself playing along to Saya’s beat. But the competitive streak in Tomoe wasn’t about to let Saya have all the fun. It wouldn’t be as nearly as interesting unless she found a way to flip the tables back around.

To Tomoe’s immense relief, that seemed to be enough to get Ako off her case. Ako beamed, probably at her own relief that she wasn’t stumbling in on something. Which really wasn’t the case at all.

But Tomoe _really_ didn’t want to explain that bit to her innocent little sister. _No way._

She cleared her throat again, “So, uh, I’ll see you in the morning, ‘kay?”

Ako nodded her head vigorously, pigtails bouncing together with the motion, “Yeah! I’ll see you soon, Onee-chan! Happy birthday, Saya-chan!”

“Thanks again, Ako,” Saya giggled prettily. “And tell Rinko-senpai I said thanks for the pastries!” she called out as Ako rushed out the door, locking it behind her with another audible _click._

And there it was, Tomoe’s chance. With Saya’s back turned unsuspectedly towards her, Tomoe lunged forward and tugged her down, kissing her hard. A startled sound escaped her mouth and Tomoe internally gave herself a pat on the back when Saya released a soft mewl along her lips. Tomoe’s left hand glided to the small of Saya’s back, her right to cup the back of her head. Tomoe shifted their bodies around so that Saya was practically straddling her waist and pulled her flat against her chest. In response, Saya stretched her arms around Tomoe’s neck, fingernails lightly scraping along her scalp.

They drew back, breaths mingling. Then Saya barked out a small laugh. “Alright, alright! You got me there.”

Tomoe smirked, finally able to score a point from the brunette. “You started it,” she said simply, planting a kiss on her collarbone.

Eyes shimmering and laughter still rich in her voice, Saya grinned. “I can’t help it! You’re just so fun to tease. Red is definitely your color.” She leaned forward so that their foreheads touched. “I love seeing you all flustered.”

Fighting off another blush, Tomoe distracted herself by burying her face into Saya’s shoulder. “You’re unbelievable, didya know that?”

“You just make it too easy sometimes,” Saya quipped back. “But geez, I was scared for a second there, when Ako came bursting in like that.”

“A-ah, yeah…” Tomoe cringed at the thought of her little sister practically walking in on them. “But again, you started it.”

Saya chuckled. “I did. And you were the one that gave me the permission to. Besides, you said it yourself; ‘anything that I wanted’, right?”

“Guess I did, didn’t I?”

The hand that cradled her head moved and Tomoe lightly pulled on the ribbon bundling Saya’s hair, sending her chestnut waves free to tumble down. Her fingers tangled in her hair, combing through Saya’s tresses.

On a whim, Tomoe took the opportunity to pull their bodies down into the length of the couch. Saya curled her body into Tomoe’s, breathing in deeply, as they sank together into the cushions. Tomoe’s hands slid to rest atop her hips. “Happy birthday, Saya,” Tomoe whispered. “Did you get everything that you wanted this year?”

Saya released a soft, content sigh onto Tomoe’s shoulder. “Yeah,” she murmured, a small smile dancing at her lips. “But there’s one more thing.”

“Hm?”

Saya tilted her head with half-lidded eyes and pressed her lips against Tomoe’s again, which Tomoe easily accepted. The kiss was different from the heated, fervent ones before. There was a slow tenderness in which Saya moved now, but still filled to the brim with love and affection as always.

Saya smiled softly, bringing a more familiar warmth to Tomoe’s chest. “Thank you for everything, Tomoe. Really. You’re everything I could ever ask for.”

They exchanged lazy grins. Saya settled even closer into Tomoe, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. Tomoe kissed the top of her head.

“Happy birthday, Saya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hm. Okay, so honestly, I had something else planned for Saya's birthday but it turned out to be more involved than expected so I couldn't finish in time. I was entertaining this particular idea for a short while anyway, so I figured to go for it. There's no time like the present, yeah?
> 
> Assertive Saya is such a 100/10 with her teasing nature. I love her to pieces. Happy birthday to Saya, the bread goddess!


End file.
